


Lover's Tiff

by may10baby



Series: Disagreements between Lovers [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Bratting, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masochism, Mating Bond, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking (almost), pregnant Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: “Twenty-two.” Shiro said smoothly, earning a confused look from Keith. Shiro grabbed at his arms, pulling him to his knees. “That’s the number of times you’ve cursed today.” Shiro tutted, his gaze dark. “We can’t have you saying stuff like that in front of the baby, can we?” He asked with a smile. Keith glared at him, a smirk crawling up his lips.“Fuck. You.” He said slowly, watching with glee as shock, annoyance, and then amusement passed over Shiro’s face.The last one made him pause.





	Lover's Tiff

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Lover's Spat! Several of my readers had requested for anything from lactation to Shiro being very obsessed with Keith's baby bump, and yes, I hear your cries, my children. But in this fic Keith is very, very early into his pregnancy, meaning that we'll have to wait on those later bits ;3.

“I’m mad at you.” Keith whined, squeezing his eyes shut. His breath came out in quick pants, his fingers scratching at Shiro’s headboard. “I’m so fucking pissed.” Keith gasped, moaning when Shiro hummed loudly. Keith looked down between his thighs. All he could see of stupid Shiro’s stupid face was that stupid white forelock and his stupid black ears. Shiro’s tongue slid inside him and Keith whimpered. He pulled himself off of Shiro’s face, his thighs shaking. Shiro wrapped an arm around his waist, firmly tugging him back down. Keith moaned when Shiro licked at his slit, his teeth grazing the folds teasingly. “Fucker…!”

Keith was pregnant. Shiro had confirmed it by smelling that sweet, honeymilk scent on him earlier this week. Shiro had told him immediately, to which Keith had proceeded to try and claw Shiro’s face off. Pregnant? _Pregnant?!_ Only because his asshole of a mate had decided to knot him _three_ times during his heat. Fucking ridiculous. And now Shiro acted like just because Keith was sitting on his Alpha’s face, getting eaten out like his slit was a fucking 5 star restaurant that he was going to be forgiven? Fuck no.

The only good thing about having Shiro tongue deep inside him was the fact that he couldn’t pull out that voice that literally turned Keith into a horny mess. His hormones were doing that enough, and Shiro had been fucking him every night for the past week, saying that he smelled “irresistible”, the jerk.

Keith squeaked when he felt Shiro’s thumbs slip inside him, spreading him open so that Shiro’s tongue could go deeper.

“Oh, fuck.” Keith moaned, one hand grabbing at that stupid white forelock and tugging. Shiro was literally slurping at his slit, growling loudly and hungrily as he edged Keith higher and higher. He’d promised tonight that he wouldn’t fuck Keith, only if Keith begged him to. It’d been a hell of a lot easier to scoff and laugh at his words two hours ago. Now all Keith wanted was to come, but a very primal part of him told him that he wouldn’t be coming tonight unless it was on his Alpha’s cock.

He wasn’t going to say it. He. Wasn’t. Going. To. Say. It.

Shiro’s thumbs pulled him wider, and Keith keened when his teeth scraped against his entrance.

“You fucker. You fucking fuck!” Keith squeaked, squirming and panting. “That’s fucking playing dirty you cheap-” He choked when Shiro opted for his two forefingers on both hands over his thumbs, sliding them deep inside Keith and curling. “Shiro, stop…!” Oh god, he was going to break. He was going to cave. “S-stop! That’s enough for tonight, I-I…!” He moaned when Shiro sucked at the folds of his slit, fingers crooking inside of him. “Fine! Fine, you sadistic fuck! Fucking fuck me!” He snapped, whimpering in relief when Shiro pulled his fingers out. Keith slipped off of Shiro’s face, curling onto his side and pulling his knees to his chest. Shiro rose up onto his elbows, smirking at him as he made a show of licking his fingers.

“I could have gone for a bit longer.” Shiro mused, earning a glare from Keith.

“Shut up and fuck me already.” Keith hissed angrily, his tail lashing around in frustration. Shiro raised a brow, sitting up fully. He suddenly shifted towards him in a manner that immediately reminded Keith of the fact that Shiro was practically twice his size. “Wait…! Fuck!”

“Twenty-two.” Shiro said smoothly, earning a confused look from Keith. Shiro grabbed at his arms, pulling him to his knees so that they were face to face. “That’s the number of times you’ve cursed today.” Shiro tutted, his gaze dark. “We can’t have you saying stuff like that in front of the baby, can we?” He asked with a smile. Keith glared at him, a smirk crawling up his lips.

“ _Fuck_. _You_.” He said slowly, watching with glee as shock, annoyance, and then amusement passed over Shiro’s face. The last one made him pause. He grunted when Shiro twisted him forward, his grip strong, but gentle. Suddenly Keith’s chest was resting on Shiro’s left thigh, his hips high in the air. Keith jumped when Shiro dragged his metal hand up his thigh to rest on his ass. Oh _shit_.

“You have two options.” Shiro said lowly. Keith hissed at the smile in his voice. “Either you get spanked twenty-three times, or, you deepthroat my cock for twenty-three seconds. Which do you want?” Shiro said this easily, as if he was talking over a training routine or chatting about the last planet they’d liberated. Keith’s slit clenched at both ideas, and he refused to acknowledge the idea of his Alpha’s cock...in his throat…

Keith snapped to attention, letting out a growl.

“You’re trying to coax me into that space again. Without using that fucked up voice.” Keith added darkly.

“Twenty four.” Was all Shiro said. Keith bit his lip, thinking it over. Shiro was patient at the very least, content to grip and squeeze his ass in a way that made Keith shiver, letting his mate decide for himself.

“I’ll do the deepthroating.” Keith finally said, because he sure as hell wasn’t getting spanked with Shiro’s metal hand _that_ many times.

“Alright.” Shiro agreed, shifting Keith around until they were staring at each other. Shiro didn’t even look smug. He merely smiled at Keith warmly like he wasn’t going to choke him on his dick for half a minute. Keith glowered at him, not moving to tug at the front of Shiro’s pants. Shiro did it for him, and Keith bit back a whine when Shiro stroked his cock into a full erection.

Keith licked his lips nervously, tensing up when Shiro’s hand when to the back of his head, guiding him down easily. Fuck, Shiro’s scent was so strong, so musky and dominating and-Keith blinked, pulling back sharply when he realized that he was already lapping at the head of Shiro’s cock. He flushed when Shiro pat his head gently.

“Something wrong?” Shiro asked with a smile. Keith glared up at him, not responding. Shiro would just keep ticking on the seconds. Keith looked back at Shiro’s dick, frowning, before sticking his tongue out at licking at the head. “Nnn, you can do better than that. We both know you can.” Shiro crooned. Keith sputtered, letting Shiro pull him down until his lips slid around Shiro’s cock. Oh god, Shiro’s _scent_. Keith’s hips squirmed, and Shiro made a pitying noise in the back of his throat.

“I know, sweetheart. You want me there, don’t you?” He asked lowly. Keith shivered, sucking at Shiro’s cock. He tasted the bitter tang on the back of his tongue and whined. “It’s adorable how mouthy you are, but really it’s because I don’t pay enough attention to you, do I?” Shiro’s fingers combed through Keith’s hair. “Deepthroat me properly and I’ll fuck another baby into you. How’s that sound?” Shiro asked, petting Keith’s hair, his fingers rubbing against his ears. Keith moaned around his cock, his hips jerking at the thought.

Fuck, he was dropping again. Going into that space where Shiro could do literally anything to him and Keith would happily beg for it. Shiro’s palm was pressing down on his head more urgently, and Keith slid his mouth up slightly, inhaling through his nose, before deepthroating him. He gagged, how could he not? Shiro’s dick was huge. So big and thick and-Keith moaned, his entire body shivering in pleasure.

Shiro was counting aloud the seconds, but Keith couldn’t hear him over the buzzing in his ears. His mouth was so full of his mate’s cock, he felt like he might come from this alone. He gagged and gagged, feeling how thick and heavy Shiro was in his throat. Keith jerked his head back when he needed air, coughing as he slipped free of Shiro’s dick.

“Twelve seconds.” Shiro noted with a hint of pride. “Very good.” He tugged Keith’s head down on his cock again in a casual display of dominance. “Again.” He ordered smoothly. Keith whined, but let Shiro pull him down until Keith was squirming and choking. Keith loved it. It should have been embarrassing, humiliating even, but when he pulled away this time and Shiro said “Seventeen seconds” he went back down on his own accord.

He could do it. He could please his Alpha, make him proud. And then Keith would get fucked full until he couldn’t wriggle his hips anymore. Shiro would knot him again and again and again and Keith would be _so_ good for him.

He whined when Shiro tugged at his hair, pulling him off of his cock and dragging him in for a hungry kiss.

“Twenty-six seconds.” Shiro groaned against his lips. “You really want me to spoil you, don’t you?” Keith nodded his head, nibbling at his lip and moaning when Shiro’s hand slid between his legs. His slit was embarrassing, wet and messy and aching for Shiro. Keith cried out when Shiro slid three fingers inside him.

“You’re dripping all over the bed.” Shiro mused, rocking his fingers inside Keith. Keith rolled his hips, his eyes squeezing closed as he bounced up and down eagerly.

“More!” Keith rasped, his throat sore from sucking Shiro off. “Fuck me, Alpha. I did good, didn’t I?” He whined, reaching down to grip Shiro’s wrist tightly. He rocked his hips forward, grinding himself down on Shiro’s fingers.

“You did.” Shiro said kissing him gently and pulling his fingers free. Keith whined in alarm, shaking his head at the loss. “Shh, I know, sweetheart. Come here and fuck yourself on my cock.” Shiro soothed, pulling Keith’s thighs around his hips. Keith gasped, straddling Shiro and reaching down between his legs. He fumbling for Shiro’s erection, sliding his hand across it and shivered when Shiro groaned in his ear. Keith gripped it firmly, angling his hips so he could slide onto it slowly. He moaned when Shiro impatiently grabbed his hips and shoved his hips down.

“Alpha..!” Keith wailed, his vision flashing black as Shiro’s cock filled him in an instant. He felt full, _so full_ , Shiro splitting him open while Keith could only claw at his mate’s chest. He tilted his head back, his body going limp as Shiro rolled his hips teasingly. Keith cried out as Shiro used the grip on his hips to bounce Keith up and down on his cock, as if he weighed nothing. Keith had never been so blatantly aware of their size difference until that moment. His Alpha was so big and strong, and Keith was pregnant with his baby. The thought alone made Keith spasm, and he sobbed as he came, his back arching. Shiro didn’t even pause, fucking him through his orgasm until Keith was shrieking.

“A-Alpha...! More!” Keith whined, gripping Shiro’s shoulders tightly. “Please!” He shivered when Shiro pulled him all the way down on his cock, his grip forcing Keith to stay still. “No…!” Keith whined, pushing up on his knees, trying to ride Shiro’s dick. Shiro didn’t let him, and Keith dug his claws into his chest. “No!” He growled. “Keep going!”

“If I ever hear you curse again, I’m going to punish you.” Shiro told him, dragging in a ragged breath. “Even worse than I did today.” He added firmly. Keith looked up at Shiro, eyes wide.

“Fuck.” He said, earning a looking of surprise from Shiro. “Fuck, fuck, shit. Ass, fucking, piece of shit, fuc-” Shiro clapped a hand over Keith’s mouth, a smirk on his face. Keith whined, squirming on Shiro’s dick.

“I’m going to have to rethink that one.” Shiro noted dryly, pushing Keith down onto his back. “You are so clever though. You love getting punished by me, huh?” Shiro asked, tugging Keith’s legs up until they were resting on his shoulders. Keith nodded his head, staring up at Shiro with teary eyes. Shiro let go of his mouth, his hands going to grip Keith’s waist. Keith’s hips jerked in excitement. He began to pant, his hands going to bury themselves in Shiro’s ruined sheets.

“I...I’m…! Yes, I love it!” Keith admitted, crying out when Shiro began thrusting into him. He keened when Shiro hit that spot inside him, his entire body shaking as he came. He groaned as Shiro’s pace didn’t falter, if anything his mate was fucking him _harder_. He blindly grasped at Shiro’s back, scratching long lines into his skin while his mate growled and bite at his neck. “More…!”  

“You’re so cute like this…!” Shiro groaned, biting at Keith’s ear. His pace didn’t falter, driving Keith’s body up in sharp thrusts that made Keith's mouth fall open. “Such a sweet omega once you’ve been fucked. You drive me crazy.” Shiro licked at Keith’s jaw before kissing him again. Keith whined into his mouth, rocking his hips.    

“Al-Alpha…!” Keith turned his face to bury his nose into Shiro’s neck, inhaling his mate’s scent. _His mate_. “I...Shiro…” He whispered, squeezing Shiro tight. “I love you.” He moaned, whimpering when Shiro stilled against him. Keith squirmed against him, panting. “Shiro…!”

Keith hadn’t said it since they’d became mates, too irritated at the sudden change in their dynamic. Shiro had known what Keith wanted when Shiro finally marked him. Keith hadn’t wanted a big ceremony like other omegas, but he’d wanted to be somewhere private and romantic, where the two of them could doze around in bliss, enjoying the new sensation of being mated. Their actual mating had been rushed, and Keith was still mad about it, but he always was willing to forgive Shiro.

“I love you too.” Shiro answered gently, his thrusts shifting to something more sensual. He ground his hips forward, rubbing into Keith in a way that made his mate jerk and cry out. “Part of me wants you to be my submissive little omega that I breed whenever I want.” Shiro murmured, pressing a kiss to Keith’s jaw. “But I love your fire, Keith. I love the fact that you fight along side me. I wouldn’t change you for the world.” He said, smiling when Keith sputtered at his words. “I’m the luckiest Alpha in the universe.” Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith’s neck, groaning as Keith keened.

“Shiro, please…!” Keith whimpered, curling against him. “Y-you can’t just…!” Keith bit at Shiro’s shoulder when his mate hit that spot inside him again. He couldn’t take Shiro’s sweet words on top of being fucked. It felt even more sexy than Shiro’s dirty talk. Shiro kissed him sweetly through his next orgasm, and Keith fell back against the bed limply. “I can’t-Shiro-I can’t!” He was exhausted and ruined, he let out a hoarse cry when Shiro grabbed onto his spent erection, jerking him back to hardness. Keith didn't even know he could still _get_ hard.

“Shh, lie back, sweetheart. I’m going to take care of you, alright?” Shiro purred. “You’re so sweet right now. It makes me want to spoil you rotten.” He jerked Keith off, rocking his hips forward until Keith came with a hoarse shout. It didn't take much. Keith's entire body was a haze of pleasure, every touch felt like hours of Shiro's teasing pulled into a single finger. He was too sensitive, it was _too much_.

“No, no more!” Keith whined, twisting away. “Shiro!” He whined. His mate laughed, moving to lean over him. Shiro kissed him sweetly.

“Are you ready for my knot, sweetheart?” Shiro asked lowly, a smirk on his face.

“I’m going to die if you knot me right now.” Keith sobbed when he felt Shiro’s knot swelling at his entrance. “I’m going to _die_ , Shiro!”

“Hush, no you won’t.” Shiro soothed, kissing Keith gently. “You’re going to be fucked full and sweet and I’m going to eat you out afterwards.” Shiro told him, smiling when Keith clawed at the sheets. “You like that, don’t you?’ He groaned as he buried his knot in Keith, grinding his hips forward as he came.

“A-Alpha…!” Keith croaked, throwing his head back. Shiro’s knot pressed against everything inside him, sealing him tight as Shiro filled him up in long spurts of warm heat at every pulse. Keith moaned, his body going limp underneath Shiro.

“Nn, there’s my pretty little omega.” He stroked Keith’s hips, grinning when he saw the dazed look on Keith’s face. “You love it when I make you come this much, don’t you?” Shiro asked. Keith trembled, mumbling incoherently, his pupils were completely blown. “Yes, you do.” Shiro said knowingly.  Keith couldn’t have formed a response if he wanted to. He was somewhere beyond heaven and hell, the only sensation he could recognize was the fullness of being knotted and the press of Shiro’s lips against his own. Keith moved his lips back against Shiro limply. He was so tired, but every part of him felt satisfied.

When Shiro’s knot went down his mate pulled out slowly. Keith whined at the loss, wincing at sensation of come slipping down his legs. Shiro shifted away for one brief moment and Keith nearly choked when he felt his mate lick at his inner thigh.

“W-what? You can’t be serious!” Keith whimpered, shaking his head.

“Oh, I am.” Shiro groaned, lapping his come off of Keith’s thighs. “I can never get enough to you. I’m going to ruin you, sweetheart.” Shiro said lowly, peering up between Keith’s thighs and licking his lips. Keith fell back against the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling of Shiro’s room.

“Nn...fuck you.” Keith managed with a smirk, squeaking when Shiro bit at his thigh in punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Keith has to forgive Shiro eventually. Or else Shiro's not going to survive the trials of Keith being pregnant xD
> 
> Leave a comment, I love them!


End file.
